fazbears_frightfandomcom-20200214-history
Steve
"Windmill, windmill for the land. Turned forever hand in hand''!"'' ~Steve singing Feel Good inc Steve is a ghost who haunts FFP He is owned by TheUnrealPanda History Steve was born in 1967 in St Cloud Minnesota and had a rough life... growing up he learned how to play guitar And he was really good at it too! in 1984 when he was 18 his dear uncle passed away who he looked up too...Lucky in 1985 the NES came out and he got it a few days after it came out... afterwards he wasn't worrying about his uncle and more worried about getting a mushroom in Mario. In 1986 when he got a Girlfriend... Something happened...after watching a movie at his girlfriend she had to take out the trash...a bang was heard... When he came out side He saw a shadowish man. "As I looked up there was a man in a fedora and trench coat...to this day I still don't have any answers." ~Steve when asked about his backstory In 1987 He moved to Utah were he found Freddy Fazbear's Pizza which he started to work at...when he started his 6th night he died from Chica...now he's the ghost we all know and love. Appearance Steve is around 5 feet tall and occasionally weres a stupid yet funny shirt and jeans, he has no pupils and spikey hair, he's also skinny as a pole and as has long legs Relationships Nak - they are both great friends DD - Isn't really fond of her...but he knows her real name and is threatened if he mentions the name Mike - Thinks he needs to take a chill pill Friz - thinks he eats too much Jeremy - there both great friends and Steve try's to clam him down Vincent - iTs mE Phone guy - they are both great friends and hang out often Chirp - He's afraid that she's gonna sing The Bad Touch to him Bon Bon - HATES Toy Freddy - fatter than friz Bonnie - HATES HIS GUTS Chica - "That ******* ghost that haunts Chica is horrifying! Freddy - 2spooky4me Foxy - WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?!?! Mangle - she is his favorite animatronic BB - NO ONE LIKES BILLY Puppet - HATE Golden Freddy - GOLDEN GRAHAMS!!! Mech - He Hates him and often makes fun of him being in a relationship with DD Rooza - He Almost Admires him because he is related to 2-D and 2-D is the singer in Gorillaz Personality Steve is a friendly, kind, and even annoying kind of ghost...spending most of his time playing video games and practicing guitar or some other instrument or he's just sleeping. He also floats, he likes to NOPE too... Triva - He really hates clowns...like REALLY! - he loves the band Gorillaz -he is a HUGE gamer - he loves naps - He's more of a cat person - He's a AMAZING GUITARIST and practices alot - He was in a band known as The Flying pigs "we were a cover band with 3 band members" the band members names are unknown - he likes to NOPE alot - he also did it for the lulz - he is horrified of the child who haunts Chica - he is known to have powers ghosts only have, he only has two which is he can read people's minds even though he rather he can't and the second one being he is able to stay his age as when he dies (which is 20) forever thus him being 20 and not 46 Gorillaz.jpg Category:Males Category:Ghosts Category:Night Guards Category:Dead Category:Characters Category:Other